Le tueur au douze coups
by YohSk
Summary: Voici l'une de mes histoire que j'ai crée après avoir lut Sherlock Holmes, les personnages sont inventés mais par contre le nom des rues ainsi que les heures... sont tout a fait réelle
1. Le premier crime

La nuit était paisible dans la capitale d'Angleterre, le brouillard habituel c'était levé dès la disparition du soleil ainsi q

La nuit était paisible dans la capitale d'Angleterre, le brouillard habituel c'était levé dès la disparition du soleil ainsi que la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Pas un chat ne gambadait dans les rues de Londres, tout était calme comme si un voile de silence c'était abattu sur la ville pourtant illuminé.

Nous sommes le 31 août 1888, un vend d'été soufflait dans la sereine ville de Londres, personne ne pensait ou n'aurait pensé, qu'un drame se préparait dans l'ombre d'une ruelle obscure.

Un cri déchirant de douleur transperça la nuit pourtant silencieuse, un cri glacial à vous glacer le sang, un cri qui donnait l'impression qu'on égorgeait une personne, à cet instant précis, Big Ben sonnait les douze coups de minuit.

Les cloches étouffèrent le cri et dissimulèrent par la même occasion, le premier meurtre d'une longue série sous une pluie battante.

Le lendemain, assis dans le fauteuil de son appartement, une jeune homme blond, cheveux court en brosse, plus de 1m80 de haut, le nez aquilin et de profession détective consultant, lisait le journal du jour tout en fumant une cigarette, venus d'Amérique du Sud, il cherchait tout particulièrement les évènements les plus importants de la journée, il tomba finalement sur l'article du meurtre avenu hier soir aux alentours de minuit.

Voilà ce que disait l'article :

_Jeune femme âgée de 20 ans, est retrouvée morte hier soir dans la ruelle de York St._

_La police confirme que la victime ait été tuée par une lame de couteau qui lui aurait tranchée la gorge._

_La femme fut retrouvée vers 5h ce matin par un marchand qui devait vider les poubelles dans l'arrière de sa boutique._

_Le plus étrange est que personne n'a rien entendu de ce qu'il c'était passé, peut-être que la victime avait été endormie juste avant ? u quelque avait étouffé le cris avec un quelconques objets ?_

_Le policier en charge de cette affaire n'est autre que l'inspecteur Collins, qui a par le passé, résolue de nombreuses affaires de meurtres, suicides…_

_Espérons que la police attrapera ce criminel dans les plus bref délais, car la panique est à son comble dans tout Londres, les gens ne sortent plus de chez eux… Il n'y a pas un chat dans les rues de la capitales, ce qui nous laissent pressentir la peur des personnes vivant dans les alentours du meurtre, nul n'est tranquille depuis ce matin._

_Nous ne pouvons désormais que nous reposer sur la police pour élucider au plus vite cette affaire_

A la fin de l'article, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, si bien que son compagnon arriva pour voir ce qu'il se passait :

Qu'y a-t-il donc M.Carter ? demanda-t-il, qu'y a-t-il de si drôle dans ce journal pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?

Lisez donc la dernière phrase de cet article Dr.Scott, et vous le découvrirait par vous-même, fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand le docteur eut terminer de lire l'article, son visage affichait un regard sombre.

Vous en faîtes une tête dit donc, lui dit-il, vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Dans une affaire de meurtre je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Bryan, répliqua t'il d'un ton ferme, même si les capacité de l'Inspecteur Collins sont à revoir.

Vous avez marqué un point Jean, répliqua le jeune homme, cette affaire m'intrigue au plus haut point, ce tueur semble d'une cruauté impitoyable et je sens que ce crime n'est que le premier. Venez Docteur, nous allons rendre visite à notre chère inspecteur.

Son ami l'accompagna jusqu'au bas de la route ou ils prirent un fiacre qui les conduisit à destination.

De nombreux policier surveillait les lieux pour ne laisser passer personne, quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, l'un d'eux nous questionna d'une voix ferme :

Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, nous dit-il

Les deux compagnons parurent interloqué de ce ton autant ferme que le policier leur adressait.

Ils étaient sur le point de répliquer quand une voix les appela :

Venez par ici, fit la voix, brigadier laisser les passé

Le gendarme s'exécuta sur le champ et nous purent entrer dans la petite ruelle boueuse, de toute évidence elle était faite de terre, comparé à la route.

L'impasse était maculée de tâches de sang de la victime.

Bienvenus Bryan et à vous aussi docteur, leur fit une voix familière.

Inspecteur, s'exclama Bryan qui s'efforça de sourire en se retournant vers le policier, quelle joie de vous revoir de nouveau lancé sur une affaire.

Oh vous savez, moi, personne m'arrête, fit-il en souriant, alors Bryan… avez-vous déjà trouver quelques indice ?

Je m'apprêtais à le faire inspecteur, lui répondit le blond.

Il examina la scène du crime à la loupe sous l'œil attentif de l'inspecteur et de du docteur Scott.

Il alla jusqu'à regarder sur les murs s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque trace laissé par le meurtrier.

Carter ne remarqua pas le moindre indice par terre sauf une trace de pied, il comprit alors quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas remarqué et il en fit par à l'inspecteur :

Je peux dors et déjà vous dire que le crime à été commis entre minuit et deux heures

Mais comment diable le savez-vous M.Carter, répondit l'inspecteur stupéfait par cette révélation.

Tout simplement à cause du sol, répondit Bryan, la pluie à commencer aux alentour de neuf heures, hors elle était faible et ne pouvait donc pas mettre ce sol dans cet état de boue pour si peux d'eaux, il a donc fallu attendre trois heures de temps pour qu'une empreinte comme celle-là apparaisse, mais maintenant que la ruelle est solide et qu'un sol de ce genre ne met que trois heures pour sécher j'en déduit que cela a du se passer entre minuit et deux heures vu que le commerçant à sortit les poubelle à cinq heures.

Oui cela s'expliquerait, répondit l'inspecteur.

Je peux également vous dire que l'homme que vous recherchez fait à peux près 1m70 et est assez bien bâtit et il fait à peut près 65kg.

Intéressant, mais cela ne m'explique pas comment vous le savez, fit l'inspecteur d'une voix grave.

Peux importe comment je le sais, répondit Bryan, je perdrais mon temps à vous explique… pouvez vous me faire voir le corps ? conclue-t-il sous le regards furieux de l'inspecteur.

Oui, il est ici.

Il fit découvrir le corps qui était caché par un linceul, la femme avait les yeux remplis de terreur, sa gorge avait été tranchée avec une lame assez fine et bien taillée.

Je pense qu'elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver, donc elle n'a pas été endormie, donc logiquement le cri aurait dut être entendue même si il était étouffé par une main, fit Bryan, comment cela est-il possible ?

Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache, répondit l'inspecteur.

Alors que Bryan réfléchissait, le docteur s'avança du cadavre de la femme.

En la voyant, il questionna si subitement l'inspecteur, que celui-ci sursauta :

Que savez-vous de cette femme à par son âge inspecteur ? demanda le médecin.

Ceci est une excellente remarque Dr., fit son compagnon.

Euh… Nous savons qu'elle s'appelle Elise Marchecomb, femme française âgée de 20 ans, est venus en Angleterre suite à des problèmes survenus dans son village, cita l'inspecteur en lisant ses notes.

Sa profession je vous pris, demanda Bryan.

Infirmière dans l'hôpital Hillingdon Hospital dans la rue Pield Heath Rd.

A cinq minutes d'ici en fiacre donc, murmura le détective, merci pour ces précieuses informations inspecteur, je pense que nous pouvons rentrer docteur, fit le jeune homme dans un sourire, au revoir inspecteur.

Attendez j'arrive, cria le docteur à son compagnon qui laissa là l'inspecteur Collins.

Ah, avant que j'oublie inspecteur, le meurtre a été commis à minuit précise, je vous donnerais les explications de ce raisonnement une autre fois, je suis pressé, lui fit le détective.

Ce fait intrigua si bien l'inspecteur que une heure après il y réfléchissait encore


	2. Le tueur se fait connaître

Quand ils eurent pris un fiacre qui passait par-là, le docteur Scott rompit le silence qui les submergeai depuis deux minutes

Quand ils eurent pris un fiacre qui passait par-là, le docteur Scott rompit le silence qui les submergeai depuis deux minutes :

Comment diable avez-vous su que cette pauvre femme a été assassinée à minuit tapante ?

Elémentaire mon cher Jean, personne n'a entendu le cri de cette femme, et le meurtre a été commis entre minuit et deux heures n'est-ce pas ?

Oui mais je ne…

Le cri n'a pas été entendu, donc il a été étouffé par quelque chose, l'interrompit Bryan, et la seul chose qui pourrait étouffer un cri à par un somnifère, ne peut-être qu'un bruit très fort qui intervient dans ce lapse de temps.

Big Ben… s'exclama Jean avec un air surpris.

Exactement, voilà donc votre réponse.

Stupéfiant ! Stupéfiant !

Après quelques minutes de trajet nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital ou travaillait la victime de son vivant.

Ils passèrent une heure à interroger ses collègues, mais personne ne savait qui pouvait en vouloir à cette jeune femme. Selon certain, elle était de caractère aimable et convivial, elle n'avait donc aucun ennemis même chez ses patients.

Ils finirent par abandonner tout espoir concernant une personne rancunière auprès d'elle.

Un fiacre qui passait par-là les emmena dans leur rue qui paraissait fort calme par rapport à cette rue ou avait eut lieu le meurtre.

Le lendemain, le journal local annonçait les progrès de la police sur l'affaire de meurtre survenu hier.

Il annonçait tout se que Bryan avait dit la veille, mais l'inspecteur n'avait fait nulle mention du nom de Mr.Carter, comme il le faisait d'habitude d'ailleurs.

Cette affaire me rend perplexe docteur, fit Bryan après la lecture de l'article, nous savons l'heures ainsi que la physionomie du meurtrier, mais le problème reste entier… aucun autre indice ne nous est survenus, cette affaire est encore dans le noir complet.

Le docteur senti beaucoup de préoccupation dans sa voix, ce qui ne le laissa pas indifférent.

Scott passa toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce problème, qui depuis hier, le hantait sans cesse. Il sortait de temps en temps de sa chambre pour venir chercher un petit quelque chose à grignoter, mais personne ne le vis de toute la journée, on entendait à certain moment des cris de joie qui furent tout de suite atténué par la découverte d'un indice qui ne cadrait en rien avec celui qui a été trouvé.

Quand le docteur se fut réveillé, il vit le jeune détective avec un air fatigué qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla chercher le journal laissant Scott, pencher sur la table, entrain de réfléchir à d'autre solution.

Après quelques minutes, on entendit un boucan du diable dans les escaliers qui fit sursauté Bryan, c'était le docteur qui revenait à toute vitesse dans l'appartement avec un visage paniqué, puis, entre deux souffles, ils réussis finalement à prononcer les paroles fatidiques :

Il y a eu… un meurtre…

Le visage du détective changea si brusquement que le docteur pensait qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Après s'être repris du choque, les deux messieurs arpentait la rue à la recherche d'un fiacre, quand ils eurent trouver leur bonheur.

Ou a été commis cet assassinat docteur ?

A Whitechapel Rd.

Bien… conduisez nous la-bas cocher, fit Bryan au conducteur du fiacre.

Bien monsieur.

Ils parcoururent les villes de Londres à une grande vitesse, au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à déstination.

Bonne journée messieurs, fit le cocher avant de repartir à toute allure.

Bien, nous voilà arriver sur la scène du crime, d'ailleurs voici notre chère inspecteur Colins qui se presse vers nous, remarqua Bryan.

Le petit policier se pressa vers eux le plus vite possible, quand il arriva, il essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de commencer à parler :

Je vois que vous avez entendus parler de cette terrible affaire Mr. Carter, fit l'inspecteur, le crime à été entrepris de la même manière que l'autre fois, seulement nous avons, à la différence du meurtre précédent, un nouvel indice du tueur, venez voir par vous même.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du crime, nous remarquâmes que les lieux étaient tachés de sang dans tous les coins, et sur le murs à notre droite nous remarquions une étrange inscription :

kbnft mf eédpvqfvs

Quand nous eûmes finit de lire cette phrase, Carter se mit à rire de joie sous notre regard ébahi, ils nous étaient difficile de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais les explications ne tardèrent pas à arriver :

Ce message, est un message codé d'une simplicité enfantine mon chère Inspecteur, cela m'étonne que vous n'ayez rien remarqué.

Nous fixâmes notre regard sur l'étrange écriture, mais rien ne nous venait à l'esprit concernant cet étrange message laissé par l'assassin.

Bien reprenons du début, fit Bryan après avoir vu les têtes de ses deux compagnons, les message est : kbnt mf eédpvqfvs, on est d'accord ? bon, maintenant je veux que vous regardiez les deux lettres du milieux : mf, cela ne peut-être que un déterminant, donc soit : un, la et le. si maintenant vous avancer d'une lettre m et f, sa vous donneras : le, essayer maintenant d'avancer les lettres et vous obtenez…

J-A-M-E-S L-E D-é-C-O-U-P-E-U-R, épela le docteur, mon dieux Bryan, vous êtes un génies.

Voyons docteur, vous savez très bien que j'utilisais se code dans mon enfance, souvenez-vous en.

Je dois avouez, Mr. Carter, que vous me surprenez de plus en plus, je vous félicite.

Il n'y a rien de quoi me féliciter, lui répondit Bryan, nous n'avons découvert que le prénom, ainsi que surnom, du tueur, rien de plus.

Devez-vous encore examiner quelque chose ? nous demanda l'inspecteur.

Juste un petit cou d'œil et sa suffira.

Il se mit donc en route pour regarder les alentours de la scène du crime, de temps à autre il s'arrêtait, puis redémarrait d'un pas rapide et vif. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait terminé et alla vers l'inspecteur Collins pour lui souhaitez bonne chance.

Quand le docteur et Carter furent arrivé au bout de la rue, ils prirent un fiacre qui passait par-là.

Le voyage fut rapide et silencieux, Bryan était absorbé dans ses pensés et ne fit par de rien ,même quand ils furent arrivés à leur logement, le reste de la soirée, Bryan restât dans sa chambre entrain de méditer, quand le docteur alla se coucher il ne le vit que quand il prit une tasse de café et retourna aussi rapidement dans sa chambre.

Cette affaire le prenait à cœur, et durant toute la nuit, on l'entendait aller et venir dans la chambre d'a côté


End file.
